Indomable
by Shaery Hiroshi
Summary: Vendida como esclava por las deudas de su familia, salvada por el rey goblin, Sarah deberá abrirse camino por los intrincados pasillos de los castillos fae si no quiere acabar en la arena de los juegos, donde día a día son ejecutados otros como ella.
1. Chapter 1

Indomable

Capítulo 1

Disclaimare: Nada de esto me pertenece es obra de Jim Henson.

El sol apenas había empezado a salir cuando llamaron a la puerta de la casa. Sarah ya llevaba un rato despierta. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con una imagen lamentablemente familiar. Su padre y su madrastra traídos por los hijos de los dueños de la taberna cercana a donde vivían.

Sarah conocía bien a esas personas pues hacía tres años que tanto su padre como su madrastra tenían escenas como esta. Ella miró a las dos personas que habían entrado a dejar a sus padres esperando que ellos la dijeran.

-Tus padres no han pagado todo lo que han derrochado en el bar, pero nos han dejado esto.

El que había hablado le entregó una hoja a Sarah. Ella se quedó blanca al leer lo que ponía.

"Debido a nuestras deudas con la taberna del pueblo entregamos como pago a nuestra hija Sarah para que ella pague la deuda. Si ella no es de su agrado pueden venderla o hacer con ella lo que deseen."

-¿Y mi los niños? No puedo dejarlos con personas así.

-No es de nuestra incumbencia.

-¿Qué vais a hacer conmigo?

-En nuestra taberna ya no entra más gente por lo que se te pondrá a la venta. Si tu hermano viene también lo venderemos.

Sarah miró la casa por última vez. Sabía que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera volver. Si es que lo hacía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jareth estaba sentado en su trono observando el laberinto a través de la ventana cuando alguien entró.

-¡Eh, primo! ¿Por qué no vamos hoy al mercado? Tengo entendido que hoy es el día en el que traen a los deudores. Podríamos conseguirnos algunos para que trabajen en el castillo.

Jareth sabía que eran los deudores y no se sentía muy orgulloso de ese tipo de comercio. La gran mayoría de ellos eran niños que eran vendidos por sus familias para pagar las deudas que estas tenían.

-Me parece bien. Necesitaría un ayuda de cámara y siempre viene bien tener un par de doncellas más para mis hermanas. Deja que me prepare.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sarah observó la habitación en la que se encontraba. Había al menos veinte chicos y chicas en las mismas condiciones que ella. Parecía que ese día los esclavistas iban a tener una buena venta.

Sabía que la gran mayoría de ellos serían comprados por familias nobles para trabajar como criados en sus mansiones, otros acababan sirviendo como entretenimiento en los juegos de esclavos. Esa era una de las mayores crueldades que hacían los Fae con los humanos. Seleccionaban a un numero de esclavos que eran llevados a la arena para que lucharan entre ellos. Solo uno de ellos sobrevivía y su premio era la libertad. Era la única forma de poder salir de la vida miserable que les tocaba vivir siendo esclavos.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando pasar a un grupo de hombres. Sabía de estas tácticas. Los más ricos entraban a ver primero a los chicos y si querían alguno no tenían que esperar a la subasta para hacerse con ellos. Sarah observó a dos Fae que entraron con los hombres que los retenían. Parecían hombres poderosos, sus ropas así lo hacían ver.

Ellos fueron seleccionando a los que se iban a llevar, escogieron a cuatro chicas y un chico. Ella no era una de los elegidos. Justo antes de salir el rubio alto echó una última ojeada a la sala y se fijó en ella.

-Esperad. –dijo y todos se pararon.

Él se acercó a Sarah y la hizo levantarse.

-Mírame. –le dijo él. Los ojos verdes de ella se encontraron con dos ojos desiguales, uno azul como el cielo otro marrón-. Esta también se viene. –dijo tajantemente.

-¿Estás seguro, Jareth? Ya llevamos cinco con nosotros.

-Es una orden, Darius. La quiero a ella también.

-Como quieras, primo.

Jareth le extendió la mano y ella la cogió con miedo. Había oído hablar de ese Fae. Jareth, el rey Goblin. El hijo de los grandes reyes. Cuando salieron los guardias guiaron a los muchachos a los carros de esclavos. Él en cambió subió a Sarah a su caballo y le susurró.

-Apóyate en mí. Estarás más cómoda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La llegada al castillo fue más rápida de lo que Sarah había imaginado. Cuando llegaron los criados llevaron a todos los chicos nuevos a las dependencias de criados para prepararlos. Jareth observó a Sarah antes de que se la llevaran.

-No temas, preciosa. Aquí estas a salvo. Nadie te hará daño. –le dijo antes de que se la llevaran.


	2. Reclamo

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema(Lo último puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece mas sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estas de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Great Vampire-Shinso.

AmaneSaphire

Valkiria Thrud

Usio-Amamiya

Arual17

Shaery Hiroshi


End file.
